canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Light side of the Force
The light side of the Force was a side of the Force. Appearances * Age of Republic - Qui-Gon Jinn 1 * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III * Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV * Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V * Darth Maul, Part V * The Phantom Menace * Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1 (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part I * Attack of the Clones * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V * The Clone Wars film * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (Mentioned Only) * Overlords * Altar of Mortis * Ghosts of Mortis (Vision) * Dark Disciple * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Ahsoka (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII (Vision) * Spark of Rebellion * The Rebellion Begins * The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader * Path of the Jedi * Kanan's Jedi Training * Battle to the End * Legends of the Lasat * Steps into Shadow * The Holocrons of Fate * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Star Wars Annual 4 (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III (Mentioned Only) * The Empire Strikes Back * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Return of the Jedi * Aftermath (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt * Empire's End (Mentioned Only) * The Legends of Luke Skywalker (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens, Part III (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * The Last Jedi, Part I (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi, Part II * The Last Jedi, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III (Mentioned Only) Sources * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary * Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away * Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars: Alien Archive - Species Guide * Daughter in the Databank * Father in the Databank * Force Lightning in the Databank